Royals
by derpyderpderp
Summary: 100 words of snippety-snips per chapter. Rated M, just because. Nothing explicit, but just to be safe M-rated.
1. Prologue

Helloooo! ^^

A/N: I own nothing and no one, just making that clear.

Prologue:

Once upon a time, where the five elemental countries lay, there was a Lord. A Lord, whose heart was encased in ice and hardly ever smiled. Until one day, a child came into his life. Small and fragile, she melted his cold demeanor and once more he knew life, laughter, and love. Orphaned at the tender age of four, she was greedily taken as the Great Lord's ward.

And this, this is a story to tell you of her adventures in love and her path to becoming The Lady of the West.

This is the story of, Kagome Higurashi. (100)

Enders Note: If you're expecting a superKagome, I'm sorry to say, you'll be sorely disappointed. I'll try not to make her useless, but know that she won't be attuned to her powers. You know how she was pretty much useless in InuYasha? Well, there you go. This story is more for fun then anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! I'm glad there are people who are interested in this story ^^ I hope it meets your expectations!

On another note, writing in hundred words snippets is actually really hard. It limits you more than you can actually imagine. So, I'll do my best to keep to it AND make it an eligible piece.

I own nothing. So read and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Eyes followed and crowds parted as the party of five made it's way through the village. Whispers followed Sesshomaru through the roads of Konoha. A small, freckled hand rested safely in the fur of his mokomoko. Trailing after him with short, stubby legs Kagome watched back, taking in the village and villagers with child-like wonder.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are we here?" The small girl asked, wide blue eyes staring up at him.

Golden eyes glanced towards her before returning to the road ahead. "There is business to attend to. A new Hokage is to be appointed soon."

Kagome nodded in silence. (100)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! My uploading pattern is a bit erratic since school is in session and all. AND it's already almost midterm season...which means finals is coming up soon. Ugh.

I own nothing! (Just saying)

* * *

Chapter 2:

"It's an honor to have you here, Lord Sesshomaru." The Sandaime bowed low, his hat tipping with the movement. Kagome giggled from her spot, drawing the attention of the older man. "And you as well, Little Lady of the West."

Kagome smiled brightly, offering a curtsy of her own.

"Perhaps it would be best for the child to explore the city." Hiruzen suggested openly.

"It would be best." Sesshomaru conceded, nodding his approval. "Onigumo, ensure Kagome's safety throughout the village."

"Yes, milord." The dark haired male bowed before taking the young girl's hand and leading her out of the room. (100)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are so sweet^_^ All will be answered in due time, no worries :) for your kind reviews, I give you another chapter

As for their age, I guess we can say they're around the age Team Minato first formed? And Kagome will be just a bit younger.

I own nadaaaa

* * *

Chapter 3:

Her short legs carried her through the village and past the villagers. With her small stature she was easily able to duck behind boxes and crates. Her silken skirt ruffled in the wind as she ran through the trees, and with the grass tickling at her shins, she giggled as she went. Stopping in a clearing she easily spotted the other four beings.

Grinning broadly she brought a slender finger to her lips, "Shhh." She asked of them before diving into the bushes close by.

Hurried footsteps were heard as she disappeared. "Have you seen a child run through here?" (100)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The last chapter wasn't really much of anything. So, two for one special today?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4:

The haggard man heaved, the exertion from the run clear on his face. The blonde man offered a small, light smile, before eyeing the three preteens before him. As a unit, the three shook their heads repeatedly. Groaning the dark haired man straightened and turned to head back into the forest until the bushes giggled and squeaked. Stopping in his tracks his hard, crimson eyes glared silently at the group. He tiptoed closer to the shrubbery, feigning disinterest.

"Kagome-hime!" He yelled out, belly-flopping onto the bush the sound emitted from.

A small black blur scurried out, shrieking as she went. (100)

* * *

Mehehehehe who's the blonde man with the three preteens, hmmmm? ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Hello ^^ The next installment is here since there's been a pause on my midterms (thank goodness)

A/N: I OWN NOTHING, but enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

The man easily righted himself and quickly put himself in her path. Skidding to a halt, she grinned at the challenge this obstacle presented.

"Kagome-hime, we must return to the designated manor." He informed in the most formal tone the four bystanders have ever heard.

Shaking her head Kagome stood defiantly, arms akimbo. "Sesshomaru-sama said to explore! The manor isn't exploring!"

"Yes, but the manor is safe of...ruffians." He eyed the ninjas unsubtly.

"No!" She cried out, turning to dash off again. Onigumo quickly shot out his arm, grabbing at the young girl's sleeve and tearing it in his haste. (100)


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much for your patience! Sorry, It's been so long but my laptop has been out of commission for a while and with it my stories were unattainable. BUT, all is right in the world once more! And I am now unstoppable, until finals...T_T

A/N ENJOY! I own nothingggg (and hopefully this chapter will answer that question about whether or not Onigumo is evil)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Staring at the pale silk in shock, Kagome turned fearful eyes on her retainer. "Sesshomaru-sama bought this for me." She whimpered quietly.

With blue eyes Kagome watched as the man shook silently. Crimson eyes darkened as they landed on the small girl before him. Taking a threatening step forward, he glared harshly at the wide-eyed girl.

"You, stupid little brat. Look what you did!" Onigumo forcefully thrust the torn fabric before her eyes.

Whimpering, Kagome turned to escape from the man's fury. Unforgiving, the dark haired man grabbed the small girl's arm and struck her sharply, across the cheek. (100)


	8. Chapter 7

A gift for all your kind words! And wonderful patience ^^

A/N: Nothing is mine.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Crying out at the stinging pain in her cheek, Kagome brought a hand to the abused flesh hoping to block any more blows. She watched as he raised his hand again, and without the ability to escape the oncoming blow she squeezed her eyes shut and waited. But instead of a fleshy palm, two strong arms encased her small frame and lifted her away. Opening her eyes she saw as a masked boy finished tying Onigumo upside-down on the limb of a nearby tree, bound and swinging.

"You okay?" The blonde asked her as he placed her on her feet. (100)


	9. Chapter 8

Because the last chapter wasn't exactly my favorite. I hope you guys all like :)

A/N: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Nodding in response, she held the abused flesh in her hand. "I want Sesshomaru-sama." She whimpered sadly, sniffling as she fought the tears at bay. Minato worked to offer the child comfort, his newly formed genin team following suit.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want you." Onigumo voiced, smirking darkly. "You're nothing but an insufferable, little brat not worthy of his time or attention." He sneered. "That's why we're here, little Kagome-_hime." _His tone mocking as he spoke her title. "You see, he's throwing you away. Far away."

"Shuddup, old man!" Obito ground out, swatting the man at the back of his head. (100)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothingggg.

* * *

Chapter 9:

"What is this?" A cold voice echoed out into the field as golden eyes flashed towards the hanging man. Waving towards Onigumo, a second man cut him loose.

"Eep!" Kagome let out before running back into the bushes for cover. A silver brow climbed into the man's hair at the frightened child.

"What occurred here?" He asked causing the clearing to burst into chaos as all members worked to speak over the others. Ignoring all present, Sesshomaru strode past the genin team and towards the bushes his ward disappeared into. Demanding softly, he spoke over the others. "Kagome, come here." (100)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10:

A small head peeked out from the shrubs, blue eyes cast downwards. Crouching, Sesshomaru extended a hand, inviting the girl over.

"What occurred here, Kagome?" He asked, tenderly fingering the bruised cheek. Kagome sniffed, her blue eyes refusing to meet his. Leaving the abused flesh Sesshomaru lifted her slender arm eyeing the ripped sleeve and hand shaped bruises adorning her forearm. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself a third time."

Kagome dipped her head, her voice meek as she explained what had just happened.

"Hn." Kagome flinched at the sound, tears brimming her lids.

"Kagome is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered. (100)


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: You guys are all so sweet ^_^

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11:

A large hand covered her head, and patted her hair soothingly before he began picking out the stray leaves and twigs. "Koga."

Said man made his way over, taking a knee before his lord. "Yes, milord?"

"There is a dango stand, not too far. Take Kagome." He commanded, offering a small, indulgent smile at the young girl's cheers.

Easily forgetting the earlier occurrences Kagome grabbed the tanned man's hand, urging him to move faster. "Koga-san! We need to go faster!" She whined, pulling at his arm as she led the way.

At her disappearance, cold, golden eyes turned towards Onigumo. (100)


	13. Chapter 12

HELLO! Happy New Year! And Merry, Belated, Christmas! ^^ Sorry for the delay, but there's been a lot going on.

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"You...you can't honestly believe her, milord." The man begged, panic setting in his crimson stare.

"You are relieved of your duties. Return to the manor, and be gone by our return." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Milord, I was only thinking of the girl. She was running wild with these scoundrels, she mustn't be associated with such fools." The insulted group bristled at his words. "She must start thinking of her future, finding someone to rule alongside her!"

Snarling at the admission, he glared at the speaker. "And you are he?"

"Indeed, I am." Onigumo stated, chin upheld.

Inuyasha scoffed at his audacity. (100)


	14. Chapter 13

Hello, hello! Sorry this is so late, but I'm feeling _bleh_ about this story suddenly. And it's really a bummer because this was really fun to write. But hopefully, this is still to your liking.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13:

"She is still barely eight." Sesshomaru growled, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "It is you, she needs protection from. Leave now or be killed."

With that suggestion hanging over him, Onigumo turned tail and ran from the clearing; anger coursing through him and fueling him along the way.

_Meanwhile, at the dango stand:_

"Dango, please!" Kagome requested brightly, earning a chuckle.

"Of course, how many, little dear?" The plump woman asked, preparing to fetch the right amount.

"Hmm, one for me, Sesshoumaru-sama, Koga-san, Inuyasha-san…" Kagome continued counting off with her fingers. "This many!" She exclaimed while holding up eight fingers. (100)


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi! So...considering school, work, and a broken charger I might not be able to update anytime soon. I'll try to get back ASAP, but here's a heads up!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Making her way through the foliage, she fought to keep the sticks of sweets from escaping her fingers.

"Koga-san, help?" The tall man chuckled, taking in the way she worked to balance the treats and fight the leaves she trudged through with her backside.

"Come here." He waved to her, unloading her burden of treats before nudging her softly with a boot to her backside.

Kagome threw him a pout before rushing out of sight.

"Oi! Don't run off too far or Sesshomaru'll have my head!" He guffawed, flashing a bright grin to the face that poked back into sight. (100)


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 15:

"I'm back!" Kagome announced as she tackled her way out of the shrubs surrounding the clearing. Blue eyes took in the remaining people, noticing the missing member she voiced her question as she took the treats from Koga.

"He is to be replaced." Sesshomaru explained as he nodded his thanks and accepted the sweet treat.

"Is it because of Kagome?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"No." Sesshomaru stated clearly, a knuckle gripping her chin and tilting it upwards. "He was in the wrong, Kagome. His actions were selfish." The Lord explained softly.

Kagome nodded once before continuing with her distribution. (100)


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 16:

Kagome stopped before Team Minato, smiling brightly at the four. "Thank you for your help!" She chirruped, holding out a fistful of dango. They each accepted one, politely brushing the gratitude away.

And as Kagome moved to give the last one to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned golden eyes to the freshly formed team. Stiffening under the inspecting gaze of the Lord, they waited silently for him to speak.

"You have the gratitude of this Sesshomaru."

"Ah, it's not a problem, Lord Sesshomaru." Minato answered in turn, ignoring the gasps at the man's title.

"Bah, she likes you four." Koga bluntly stated. (100)


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry, I haven't really found a posting pattern. I kind of just post when I have the time. Thanks for all the love and feedback though3

Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Startled at the admission, Minato asked for an explanation.

"It's hard for her to make friends back home." Koga began, watching as the topic of his conversation sidled up to the brash, half brother of their lord. "Parents don't allow their kids to play with her 'cause her _dad_ can literally exile them out of the country." Koga shrugged, pulling a dumpling from the stick. Smacking his lips loudly, he continued on through his full mouth. "Same with the villages nearby. And the closest thing she has to a friend is a small, orphan boy that tends to the kitchens." (100)


	19. Chapter 18

Hi! Work and life has been just a tad bit hectic. Sorry for the delay.

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18:

Silence ensued at the admission; all eyes swiveled to the cheerful child.

Boldly, Obito squared his shoulders and made his way over. "Hi! You're Kagome, right? I'm Obito!" He smiled as he held out his hand.

Kagome's grin faltered, dimming down to a shy smile as she grasped the older boy's hand. Rin's introduction was the next to follow, then Minato, and finally Kakashi's.

Kagome raced over to her adoptive father and tugged on his pants, willing him within reach. "Can Kagome come here more often, Sesshomaru-sama?"

One look into her sparkling eyes and he was hooked. Silently, he nodded. (100)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Together father and daughter, hand in hand, made their way out of the clearing and towards the manor belonging to them.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, digging the heel of his boot into the dirt as he watched them go. "Never thought the cold ass would love anyone again after the passing of Lady Rin."

"Yeah, you and the rest of the us." Koga agreed, watching his companion in amusement. "But it's hard not to love the little Princess."

Inuyasha grumbled his agreement, ready to follow after the two royals.

"Wait, Princess? Kakashi saved a Princess?!" Obito roared, obsidian eyes widening significantly. (100)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The two guards nodded, smirking at their surprise.

"Yup, you three just unknowingly secured that this village continues to receive funding and aid from the Western Lord." Koga grinned.

Minato sputtered at this. "We-Western L-Lord? That was him?"

Inuyasha nodded, fangs peeking out of his smirk.

"Western Lord, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked, the title familiar but lost to her.

"There are four major Lord's for the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western Regions. Under them are the Daimyo. Then come the Kages, Rin." Minato explained, his composure once more intact.

"Whoa…so she really was a princess." Obito repeated airily to himself. (100)


End file.
